big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2012–13 Premier League
|prevseason=2011–12 |nextseason= }} The 2012–13 Premier League (known as the Barclays Premier League for sponsorship reasons) is the 21st season of the Premier League, the English professional league for association football clubs, since its establishment in 1992. The fixture schedule was released on 18 June 2012. The season began on 18 August 2012 and will end on 19 May 2013. Manchester City are the defending champions, having won their first Premier League title the previous season. This was their first top division league title since the 1967–68 season. Teams A total of 20 teams will contest the league, including 17 sides from the 2011–12 season and three promoted from the 2011–12 Football League Championship. Relegation for Wolverhampton Wanderers to the 2012–13 Football League Championship was confirmed on 22 April 2012, ending a three-season Premier League tenure. Blackburn Rovers were relegated after a 1–0 defeat against Wigan Athletic on 7 May 2012, ending an eleven-season tenure in top-flight football. The final team to be relegated from the 2011–12 Premier League was Bolton Wanderers on 13 May 2012, the final day of the season, also after eleven seasons in the top flight. For only the second time in the history of the Premier League, all three sides who were promoted from the 2010–11 Football League Championship survived and will compete in this season. Reading (as Champions) and Southampton (as runners-up) secured direct promotion to the Premier League from the 2011–12 Football League Championship. Reading will return to the Premier League after an absence of four years, while Southampton make a comeback to the highest tier after making two successive promotions and seven seasons in the leagues below. The third promoted team was decided in a four-team play-off between the Championship teams ranked third through to sixth. Ultimately, third-placed West Ham United defeated fifth-placed Blackpool in the Play-Off Final at Wembley Stadium on 19 May 2012. West Ham returned to the Premier League after only one season of absence. }} }} Stadia and locations :Note: Table lists in alphabetical order. Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. * 1 According to current revision of List of English Football League managers * 2 Stiliyan Petrov is Aston Villa's club captain, but Vlaar has been appointed team captain for the season whilst Petrov recovers from leukaemia. * Additionally, referee kits are now being sponsored by Expedia.com, and Nike has a new match ball, the Maxim Premier League. Managerial changes League table Results Season statistics Top scorers Assists Hat-tricks Scoring * First goal of the season: Michu for Swansea City against Queens Park Rangers (''18 August 2012) * Fastest goal of the season: 32 seconds, Robin van Persie for Manchester United against West Ham United (28 November 2012) * Largest winning margin: 8 goals :*Chelsea 8–0 Aston Villa (23 December 2012) * Highest scoring game: 10 goals :*Arsenal 7–3 Newcastle United (29 December 2012) * Most goals scored in a match by a single team: 8 goals :*Chelsea 8–0 Aston Villa (23 December 2012) * Most goals scored in a match by a losing team: 3 goals :*Reading 3–4 Manchester United (1 December 2012) :*Swansea City 3–4 Norwich City (8 December 2012) :*Manchester United 4–3 Newcastle United (26 December 2012) :*Norwich City 3–4 Manchester City (29 December 2012) :*Arsenal 7–3 Newcastle United (29 December 2012) Clean sheets * Most clean sheets: 9''' :*Stoke City * Fewest clean sheets: '''2 :*Everton :*Queens Park Rangers :*Southampton Discipline * Most yellow cards (club): 42 :* Stoke City * Most yellow cards (player): 7''' :* Craig Gardner (Sunderland) :* Mark Noble (West Ham United) :* James Perch (Newcastle United) :* Àngel Rangel (Swansea City) :* Luis Suárez (Liverpool) * Most red cards (club): '''3 :* Stoke City * Most red cards (player): 1 :* Emmanuel Adebayor (Tottenham Hotspur) :* Daniel Agger (Liverpool) :* Joe Bennett (Aston Villa) :* Chico (Swansea City) :* Ciaran Clark (Aston Villa) :* Carlton Cole (West Ham United)1 :* Fabricio Coloccini (Newcastle United) :* Samba Diakité (Queens Park Rangers) :* Nathan Dyer (Swansea City) :* Maynor Figueroa (Wigan Athletic) :* Darron Gibson (Everton)1 :* Jordi Gómez (Wigan Athletic)1 :* Brede Hangeland (Fulham) :* Tom Huddlestone (Tottenham Hotspur)1 :* Branislav Ivanović (Chelsea) :* Stéphane Mbia (Queens Park Rangers) :* James Milner (Manchester City) :* Samir Nasri (Manchester City) :* Steven N'Zonzi (Stoke City) :* Peter Odemwingie (West Bromwich Albion) :* Steven Pienaar (Everton) :* Jonjo Shelvey (Liverpool) :* Ryan Shotton (Stoke City) :* Cheick Tioté (Newcastle United) :* Fernando Torres (Chelsea) :* Dean Whitehead (Stoke City) :* Jack Wilshere (Arsenal) 1 Red card rescinded, no suspension served. Awards Monthly awards References Category:2012–13 domestic association football leagues 2012–13 1 ar:الدوري الإنجليزي الممتاز 2012–13 bg:Английска висша лига 2012/13 da:Premier League 2012-13 de:Premier League 2012/13 et:Premier League'i hooaeg 2012–2013 el:Αγγλικό πρωτάθλημα ποδοσφαίρου ανδρών 2012-2013 es:Premier League 2012/13 fr:Championnat d'Angleterre de football 2012-2013 gl:Premier League 2012-2013 ko:프리미어리그 2012-13 hy:Պրեմիեր Լիգա 2012-13 (Անգլիա) id:Liga Utama Inggris 2012–13 it:Premier League 2012-2013 kk:Футболдан Англия чемпионаты 2012/2013 hu:2012–2013-as angol labdarúgó-bajnokság (első osztály) ml:പ്രീമിയർ ലീഗ് 2012-13 nl:Engels voetbalkampioenschap 2012/13 no:Premier League 2012/13 pl:Premier League (2012/2013) pt:Premier League 2012-13 ru:Чемпионат Англии по футболу 2012/2013 simple:2012-13 Premier League sv:Premier League 2012/2013 th:พรีเมียร์ลีก ฤดูกาล 2012–13 tr:2012-13 Premier League uk:Чемпіонат Англії з футболу 2012—2013: Прем'єр-ліга vi:Giải bóng đá Ngoại hạng Anh 2012-13 zh:2012–13賽季英格蘭超級聯賽